


Moni x Yellow

by nichibitan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichibitan/pseuds/nichibitan
Kudos: 3





	Moni x Yellow

It was eerily quiet as if time stopped and she was the only one functioning. Not the sound of screeching tires or running engines, nor the sound of rustling trees and chirping crickets. Only the muffled sound of her footsteps. She took notice of this, stopping in her tracks, straining her ears to find a sound other than her breathing. There was nothing but silence, looming over her like a predator. It wasn’t even that late into the night. Even a street as narrow and dark as this one had to have at least a person taking a stroll, like she was doing. She reached for her phone and pressed the home button, only for it to not respond.

She exclaimed “Fuck, it died...”

She took one last glance at her surroundings, before resuming her walk. It was not long after when a sudden thought popped up in her head, ‘Where am I going?’ she asked herself, she had just come back from... where? She was drowned in her thoughts, breaking her head, trying to remember why was she walking in the first place, that she didn’t realize she wasn’t looking where she was going. A sudden impact brought her back to her, but she was so out of it that she had lost balance and fell right onto her buttocks. The person standing before her, was a young girl, no older than she was herself. The girl had quite a distressed expression, “S-sorry, Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She stammered.

“No, it’s okay, I wasn’t looking where I was going...”

“I’m really sorry” she repeated, helping the fallen girl up

“Thank you... Hey, do you have a phone?”

“Yes, I do!” she reached towards her bag, stopping right before she opened it “Oh no, no, sorry, it’s... It's dead”

“What a coincidence, mine too.” She said, as she locked eyes with the girl before her, she was really cute looking, carrying an aura of innocence around her. The girl had straight black hair, with long hair caressing the sides of her cheeks. She was wearing a long puffy skirt, that made her look even more delicate. “Do you know the time, by any chance?”

The black-haired girl, “I was just going to ask you that. I don’t”

There was a pause, with a tinge of awkwardness in the air, the conversation seemed to go somewhere but nowhere at the same time. Yet, the girl with the long hair didn’t want the stranger to leave, “What’s your name?”

She pointed to herself “Mine? It’s Yellow”

The other one let out a small laugh, “Sorry, come again?”

Yellow felt rather embarrassed, but it was nothing she wasn’t used to, composing herself she hastily replied, “Yellow. As in, the color yellow”

“Oh, that’s really cute, you can call me Moni”

Yellow didn’t usually engage in small chatter with strangers like this, let alone exchange her name, but the girl standing before her was rather endearing, so she let this one pass.

“Alright, Moni” Yellow gave her a small smile, before the air returned to its awkward state.

The girls didn’t know what to do now that they have advanced this far into their ‘relationship’, but Moni never went down without a prize, “Where are you going?” she happily asked.

Yellow had completely forgotten about this dilemma of hers, once again returning to her thought train of ‘Where the fuck am I going?’. The harder she kept trying to remember, the more of a blur everything became, and her surroundings disappeared once again. Moni glanced at the girl before her, her eyes out of focus, clearly lost in her thoughts. Moni took this opportunity to examine her new friend, and at once she understood why this girl was called ‘Yellow’. She radiated happiness and glowed like the sun despite her fierce appearance, her attitude was respectful yet kind at the same time, it made Moni want to eat her up. Once Moni snapped out of her own head, she realized her question had been unanswered, and Moni hated unanswered questions, so she resumed “So, where are you going?”

Yellow looked up at her, “I... I don’t know”

Moni, “You don’t know? Well, surely you were going somewhere. I mean, you bumped into me and all that.”

Yellow, “Yeah, that’s true, but I really don’t know”

Moni found yet another opportunity, “Okay then, do you want to come with me?”

Yellow didn’t really have a reason to refuse, other than the fact that Moni was a complete stranger, but if Yellow didn’t know where was heading, how could she go anywhere? “I guess I can tag along”

Moni, “Great! We’re going to have so much fun!”

The way Moni said that made it seem like they were going on a field trip. Suddenly all Yellow could think about was a field of grass and daisies. “Where are we going?”

Moni grinned at Yellow, grabbing her hand, “You’re going to love it!”

The thing between Moni’s legs throbbed, speaking for itself, while Moni’s face looked rather crestfallen, as tears welled up in her big eyes. “I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen, it’s just that I can’t control it!”

Yellow couldn’t take it anymore, she could only be so polite, “I was okay with your clinginess, but this?! It’s beyond me how you could take my kindness and turn it to your arousal. This is... UGH! I’m going to go back, you- You take care of that thing!”

Yellow was red in the face too, but it was only because the situation was beyond humiliating, she turned to leave as Moni grabbed her hand, “No! Please don’t go. I can’t take care of it on my own. It... It has never gotten this big.”

Yellow shivered at those words and turned to face Moni, “What do you mean by ‘take care of it’? Are you expecting me to... rub that thing until you’re satisfied?”

You would think it was impossible but Moni grew even redder, “I’m sorry!”

Yellow, “Just stop fucking apologizing already!”

Moni, “Okay, I’m sorry...”

Yellow was furious at this point, yet something within her felt extreme sympathy towards this young girl. She thought to herself, I really shouldn’t have followed her, but if I leave now, I’ll feel terrible for the rest of my life. She seems to be really upset; she’s even almost crying! No, am I seriously going to consider ‘helping’ her? What the hell am I thinking of?!

Yellow, “Stop. Just stop.”

Yellow mused for a few more moments before announcing, “Fine, whatever! But not here, we’re going to have to trespass”

Moni, “T-trespass? But that’s illegal!”

Yellow, “Well, showing off your monster dick in the middle of the street is also illegal, don’t you think?”

At this, the flush that had subdued from Moni’s face returned again. Yellow grabbed her by the arm and led her towards a house with the shortest fence, she climbed over it and gestured Moni to do as well. Moni tried her hardest to follow the angry girl but the throbbing member between her legs just wouldn’t cooperate. She looked up and locked her pleading eyes with Yellow’s, whose eyes were red with rage, yet when Yellow saw the teary-eyed Moni, she just couldn’t help but feel sorry for her.

Yellow was conflicted. Her heart bounced between fury and sympathy as she climbed back over to Moni’s side, “Fine! Fuck it. What should I do?”

Moni, “You could try using your hands...”

Yellow was in disbelief. Hesitantly approaching the huge cock, she raised both of her hands, let out a heavy sigh, and touched Moni. Just upon the contact, the girl wailed and put her hands on Yellow’s shoulders, whether purposefully or not, dragging Yellow closer to the member. As Yellow involuntarily got closer, she was on the verge of another breakdown: Fuck it, just give it your all. The sooner it’s over the better. Yellow’s hands alone were not enough to wrap around Moni, so she took off her jacket and wrapped her arms around her greatness, using her entire body to move up and down, simulating a hand-job on a greater scale. Yellow’s arms were rubbing all over the smooth, yet veiny meat, feeling its pulse as it throbbed. Everything was already a sloppy mess with the pre-cum, spit, and Moni’s continual moans (or screams) of pleasure. Yellow had no choice but to wrap herself tighter around her friend, her breasts moving along with the motion. The tip of the head, which was pink and glossy, was being rubbed by Yellow’s own head. The front of her clothes were soaking wet at this point...

Moni, “A-ah... I t-think I’m... Aahhhh, c-close"

Yellow was glad it was going to be over, but she wasn’t all that glad anymore when Moni released herself on top of Yellow’s head and back. Yellow halted. No... If this is what I think it is... Moni looked at Yellow cowering behind her cock, unable to open her eyes. She looked so delicious, covered in this cream, she couldn’t help but prompt herself forward and lick Yellow’s cum-covered face. Yellow has had enough of this, she couldn’t take this humiliation anymore, just as she was about to break free from Moni, the girl had already wrapped her hands tight around Yellow’s waist in a tight embrace and crashed her lips in hers. The kiss was wild. Coming from such an innocent-looking girl, it was a shocking contrast. Moni’s wild tongue entering deep into the other girl’s mouth, dancing around wildly, sucking on the secretion. Yellow was too stunned to do anything, but when she came back to her senses, she had never been kissed like this before. Such madness, such lust and power, it made her knees buckle until she collapsed right into Moni.

Teeth clashing and tongues sparring against one another, they kissed like this for a long while, hands wilding running all over each other’s bodies, squeezing one another’s breasts. Moni toyed around with them for a while before sliding her hands on her friend’s back and clawing at it. It was painful. It was so painful, the skin shed right under Moni’s fingernails, and the blood had stained her fingers. Moni’s ears were filled with Yellow’s screams of agony and pleasure.

Bored of clawing at Yellow’s back, Moni discreetly ran her fingers all the way down her spine, forcing herself under the elastic and finding her way to her buttocks, spreading them and clawing at them once more. Meanwhile, their mouths had grown swollen and bright red, their drool all over their chins as they kept going, almost at each other’s throats.

Yellow felt something warm at her anus, “Ah!’

Moni had rested her finger on the little pink hole, massaging it till it gives way, before suddenly remembering and bringing her finger to her mouth, in an attempt to moisten it. Yellow grabbed her hand right before it reached her tongue.

Yellow, “Enter dry...”

This made Moni grow once more, she couldn’t wait to explore Yellow’s walls! Not wasting a breath, she quickly pressed her finger against the girl’s anus, forcing the entrance open. The blood and skin under Moni’s nails were all invited inside as she shoved her entire finger in. “AH! M-Moni... M-m-more!”

Moni wasn’t going to go easy. The moment the first finger made its detour, soon came the second one, widening the hole more, and with each finger and each thrust, Yellow moaned even louder. It had gotten to a point where Yellow said ‘Put all of them in!’

Moni, “P-put all of them?”

Yellow, “Unnh- Don’t stall! Shove your fist if you have to!”

Moni, “Okay. I- I will shove my fist now...”

The sound that came out of Yellow’s mouth could’ve woken up the entire street, if there were any residents. The next couple of ‘Ah..’s and ‘Ooh..’s were noticeably hoarser, yet also louder, as Moni thrust her hand deeply into Yellow’s rear. One could visually imagine a couple of birds circling Yellow’s white, sticky head as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. They had long given up on sucking each other's throats out and were now solely focused on the anal part. The both of them kept going at it until Moni was nearly elbow-deep inside of her friend, so with one hand, she grabbed Yellow by the throat and flipped her over, her face crashing against the cold concrete. With all of what was going on, Moni grew larger and larger, thicker and harder. Yellow noticed this but this time, there was fear in her eyes while her asshole clenched against Moni’s forearm.

Moni, “I want to...” she leaned closer to Yellow’s ears, while her cock brushed against Yellow’s legs, “...put myself inside of you.”

Moni didn’t care about how big she was, all she wanted to do was to wear Yellow like a sock. On the other hand, Yellow was curious to feel Moni’s magnitude inside of her, yet she was also so afraid, her moans were beginning to dissipate. Moni couldn’t take any longer, her gigantic cock was throbbing and pulsing, threatening to explode, it had already gone purple in color. She took a deep breath and withdrew her arm from Yellow’s tight anus, an action that was followed by a long moan coming from Yellow’s throat. Moni put in two fingers of each hand first, followed by the rest of the fingers, and stretched Yellow as if she were pizza dough. Her skin couldn’t take any longer, it ripped under the pressure, blood starting to be more than just red spots. Yellow screamed, whether it was agony or pleasure, one couldn’t tell. At just about a dinner plate’s width, Moni couldn’t take any longer and thrust herself in, cracking some bones along the way. It had gone quiet again. Yellow passed out for a moment, and upon return, she had already been flipped over to see Moni’s twisted face. The innocence had long gone, and this was a completely different person right before her. Moni kept thrusting her meat inside of Yellow, who could only moan and scream as her organs were all displaced. With every thrust, a scream. With every thrust, a crack. Soon enough, Moni had joined the duet with her voice as well, moaning in a saccharine voice, not too loud, not hoarse, just a sweet moan coming from in between the thrusts. Soon enough, Moni had almost reached her climax.

Moni, “Y-Yellow, I- Ah... I’m c-coming inside of, Ahhhh, you...!”

Moni heard no response other than continuous moaning. “Yellow, Ah! Are you r-ready?”

Once again, no response. Moni hated unanswered questions, so she proceeded to cum inside of Yellow as a punishment. One last blissful ‘Aahhh...’ came from Moni, and one last agonizing screaming came from Yellow before she started violently coughing. She seemed to have choked on something, and soon enough, one could see white fluid, tinged with red, spilling from Yellow’s mouth. She had passed out once more, perhaps passed away completely because she wouldn’t budge for a while. Moni stood up, the skirt that had been raised to her belly since long ago, was now let down once again, hiding cock underneath. She looked down on a twisted Yellow, covered in cum and blood, and her expression twisted. She looked beyond unsettling, a freaky grin stretched over her face and her eyes had grown in size, “Y-you look so delicious right now, Yellow.”

It was eerily quiet as if time stopped and she was the only one functioning. Not the sound of screeching tires or running engines, nor the sound of rustling trees and chirping crickets. Only the muffled sound of her footsteps. Mag was wearing her headphones, unaware of her surroundings, as she bumped into a cute, innocent-looking young girl.


End file.
